


Little brother's got a filthy mouth

by Frankly



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Coming Untouched, D/s themes, Dirty Talk, Dom Sam Winchester, M/M, Mentions of Underage, POV Sam Winchester, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-18
Updated: 2015-04-18
Packaged: 2018-03-23 15:31:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3773491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frankly/pseuds/Frankly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Do you remember the first time you rode my cock? Our very first time togheter, in the Impala?" Sam muses over their relationship while Dean sucks hos cock.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little brother's got a filthy mouth

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of the first fic's I've written. Got inspired by these two pics:  
> http://wincest-j2art.tumblr.com/post/31464832023/sockittoya-halfway-down-your-throat-by
> 
> and
> 
> http://wincest-j2art.tumblr.com/post/31403033101/impala1-by-seymourspn
> 
> Yeah, so this just kinda happened, my dirty little mind somehow processes these things while I'm at work and it just pops up when I come home. And I'm a total sucker for Dom!Sam, so there's that. 
> 
> A teeny tiny warning: Sam calls Dean all sorts of things in this fic, but I imagine it all comes from a place of great love and these things are said during sex, when they both are in a different mindset. I imagine Sam would never call Dean a whore, however lovingly, outside of the bedroom. So. 
> 
> Totally un-betad, so sorry for any mistakes. Let me know what you think!

Oh fuck, yeah, yeah, get that deep, fuck Dean… That’s right, lick it good, get it all nice and wet.  
Damn I love your mouth Dean, fucking made for sucking my cock. 

Yeah baby, just like that, get it all drippin’, ’cause that’s all the help you’re gonna get to get it inside you. No lube, no prep so you better do your ground work… 

Ah fuck man, feels so good baby… Can’t wait to have you bouncing on my cock, fill your hot tight little hole so good… 

 

Do you remember the first time you rode my cock?  
Our very first time togheter, in the Impala? 

I do… 

I remember every filthy fucking little word you said to me, you had me hard and out before I even knew what happened. I remember you climbing my cock and riding me like a goddamned pony, as proffessional as any 500 dollar whore. 

’Cause that’s what you are, isn’t it, a fucking whore for my cock. You couldn’t wait to get it inside you, needed it then as bad as you need it now. Couldn’t wait to impale yourself on my big dick, even bigger than you are, big brother. 

Did you notice when I outgrew you in that department?  
How long did you want it before you got it? You never told me, never told me for how long you’ve been my cockslut. 

Fuck, I remember how you just climbed on and slid down my long, thick dick like as easy as you please. And then you started riding me, and telling me how you had fucking prepaired for it, planned it out?! I just held on for dear life trying not to come on the spot. 

You tellin’ me how you’d worked yourself open on your fingers to take me, coming as you thought about what it would be like to have me inside you, all the long you were grinding down in my lap, letting my whole length slide in and out of your tight hole, man, that’s the hottest thing I ever saw. 

Oh fuck I could just come down your throat right now just thinking about it, all the little whines and noises you made… 

Uh-huh Dean, no touching yourself. You’re not coming before I say so, and I want it to be as you work yourself on my dick. Gonna have you riding it and coming untouched like the fucking little cockslut I know you are. 

No use in denying it Dean, we both know it’s true. Don’t worry, I’m gonna give it to you real soon, as soon as you have me wet enoung to slide home. You know I always give you what you need. 

If you’re a good boy and behave yourself, I just might lick you open, just a little, just enough to get those pretty little noises out of you that I know you make when I eat you out like that. Love the way you sound, big brother, all needy and hot for whatever I give you. 

Fuck, so beautiful like this, mouth all stretched wide around me…  
Gonna have you impaled and bouncing on my cock, give me a good view of that mouth of yours, lips all swollen and red from me fucking it, oh baby… 

That’s it, right? 

You’re just letting me use all your holes as I please ’cause you just can’t get enough of my dick. 

Fucking slut. 

MY slut. Never gonna let anyone else get a taste of this, you understand?  
I’ll make sure to give you everything you need, never gonna need another. 

Or, maybe, if you’re a really, really good boy, I’ll let Cas go a round with you…  
Can’t say you haven’t seen the way he looks at you Dean. 

Bet he’s not as modest and prude as he seems. I think he’d have you from behind, don’t you? Get a good view of his cock sliding in and out of that tight ass of yours… And if you’d beg pretty enough I’d let you suck my cock, just like now, as he’s pounding into you. 

Wet enough yet? Good, oh fuck, you know the drill, come here… what the hell? 

Do I have to cuff you? I thought I told you ’no touching yourself’, and that meant no rubbing off on the sheets either. 

Oh hell you didn’t now, did you?  
Fucking came from my cock in your mouth, my voice? 

Such a beautiful little slut. 

 

But we’re not quite done yet, are we Dean?


End file.
